Farmville Scams a Cat
Farmville scams a Cat also known as FV scams a Cat is the first Wild Ones Comic series. it features the adventures of a Cat named Roger Dick and his quest to defeat Zynga the Dog together with his firends David Bowie the Panda and Private Pervy the Monkey. Main Characters Team Bowie *'David Bowie' *'Roger Dick' *'Private Pervy' *'Private Bloody' Zynga Inc. *'Zynga the Dog' *'Zynga goddess' *'Grudge Fear' *'Sam' *'Frontier Jack' *'Stalker the Brown Monster' Minor Characters *'Happie the ??? Bunny' ( Roger Dick's current girlfriend) *'Expensive Horse' ( Zynga goddess' transportation) *'Haydi the Pink Bunny' (The First Bully of David Bowie the Panda) *'Hazel the Pink Bunny' (The Second Bully of David Bowie the Panda) *'Handsome the Magma Bunny' (The Third Bully of David Bowie the Panda ) *'Anna the Pink-Outline White Bunny' (David Bowie's partner and lover) *'Julia the Orange Bunny' (Saved from Private Pervy) *'Useless Sad Cow' (one of Zynga's summoning pet) *'Yamata Tomato Dragon' (one of Zynga's summoning pet) *'Jaja Force ' *'The god of PORK' (Zynga goddess second in command) *'Pikachu' (Bounty Farmville Cash Hunter) *'Clawguy the Neon Orange Armadillo' (Protector of Armadillo Forest #2) *'Chowder the Dark Blue Armadillo' (Father of Clawguy) *'Hannah Montana' *'Tree of Knowledge' *'Severe the Hollow Bunny' *'Random Handsome Dog' *'Zades' *'King Playfish' *'Queen Playfish' *'The Black Knight the Black Cat' *'Demonster' *'Nerdwing' *'Pink Unicorn' (Frontier Jack's summoning pet) *'Nurse Pain' *'Cloud Strife' *'Samurai Bat' *'Burstgator' *'Epsilon the Judge' *'Reaper' *'Sigma the Messenger' Episodes Season 1 #The Scamful Beginning #The Emotional Emo Talk #Milk of Doom #The Mystery Pet #Not Bowie #Bowie's Story Pt. 1 #Bowie's Story Pt. 2 #The Cat Interupted #Bowie's Story Pt. 3 #Bowie's Story Pt. 4 #Zynga Main god Pt. 1 #Zynga Main god Pt. 2 #Zynga Lives #Yamata Tomato Dragon #A Cat named Dick #A Letter from Bowie #Wild Perverted Ones #Epic Miss #Deal or No Deal #Smack Talk #All for Zynga and Zynga for Money #Cute Question #Team Bowie Motto #Pikachu Strikes #Activate Naked Mode #Beheaded #The Truth Hurts #Pest and Peace #Armadillo Forest #The Art of Cheating #Wizards of Armadillo Places #Hannah Banana #Pop Star of Our Generation #Where's the FV Cash #Special Tree #Wise Enough To Fool #Private Pervy's Secret #Pressure #Crossroad of David Bowie #Enter Old Zynga Headquarters #Pervert's Will Power #Porkchop #The Milk of Zynga Hades #Entrance to the Portal #Zynga Hades #Zynga's Past #Zynga's Plan #Lost References #Biggest HOPA #The Legacy of Roger Dick #How a Slut Dies #Tower Escape #Devastating News #The Dark Mission #The Dark Mission(second) #The Hand of Zades #Cranberry of Doom #Demonster's Heart #Iron Swift Scare Monkey #No Cuts! No Glory! #Team Knight? #Wild Ones Frontier #Goo Goo Gas #Hypnosis Gun #Suicidal Pink Pony #King Playfish Epic Fail #Nurse Pain #Cloud Strife Strikes #Samurai Soul #Final Fantasy 14 #Shock a Poop #Squash of Heaven #Last Words #Huge Pet #Gunnex's Hyper Galactic Cannon #The Reviving Myth #Epsilon the Judge #Epsilon's Fans Decrease! #Reaper #Sigma the Messenger #Comic Heaven #Portal Power! #Distraction #Zades Memories #Regenerate the Generation #Heroic Reunion #Team Bowie meets Samurai Bat #Crush of the Exotic Dream #I Am A Giant #Bloody Mission #Grappling Hook of Justice #Mom always WINS #Flmaes of Apocalyse #The Unexpected Allies #The Yeti #Frozen Frenzy #Thou Shall Not Pass #Seed of Victories #The Zynga Hades Exodus #United Dreams #A New Threat #Like A Pokemon #The 4 Marks Gallery Catpart1.jpg|Part 1 Catpart2.jpg|Part 2 Catpart3.jpg|Part 3 Catpart4.jpg|Part 4 Catpart5.jpg|Part 5 Catpart6.jpg|Part 6 Catpart7.jpg|Part 7 Catpart8.jpg|Part 8 Catpart9.jpg|Part 9 Catpart10.jpg|Part 10 Catpart11.jpg|Part 11 Catpart12.jpg|Part 12 Catpart13.jpg|Part 13 Catpart14.jpg|Part 14 Catpart15.jpg|Part 15 Catpart16.jpg|Part 16 Catpart17.jpg|Part 17 Catpart18.jpg|Part 18 Catpart19.jpg|Part 19 Catpart20.jpg|Part 20 Catpart21.jpg|Part 21 Catpart22.jpg|Part 22 Catpart23.jpg|Part 23 Catpart24.jpg|Part 24 Catpart25.jpg|Part 25 Catpart26.gif|Part 26 Catpart27.gif|Part 27 Catpart28.gif|Part 28 Catpart29.gif|Part 29 Catpart30.gif|Part 30 Catpart31.gif|Part 31 Catpart32.gif|Part 32 Catpart33.gif|Part 33 Catpart34.gif|Part 34 Catpart35.jpg|Part 35 Catpart36.jpg|Part 36 Catpart37.jpg|Part 37 Catpart38.jpg|Part 38 Catpart39.jpg|Part 39 Catpart40.jpg|Part 40 Catpart41.jpg|Part 41 Catpart42.jpg|Part 42 46060_149952291695098_144744035549257_349850_3110098_n.jpg|Part 43 Catpart44.jpg|Part 44 Catpart45.jpg|Part 45 Catpart46.jpg|Part 46 58672_152519941438333_144744035549257_360430_2559676_n.jpg|Part 47 Catpart48.jpg|Part 48 Catpart49.jpg|Part 49 Catpart50.jpg|Part 50 Catpart51.jpg|Part 51 Catpart52.jpg|Part 52 Catpart53.jpg|Part 53 Catpart54.jpg|Part 54 Catpart55.jpg|Part 55 Catpart56.jpg|Part 56 Catpart57.jpg|Part 57 Catpart58.jpg|Part 58 Catpart59.jpg|Part 59 Catpart60.jpg|Part 60 Catpart61.jpg|Part 61 Catpart62.jpg|Part 62 Catpart63.jpg|Part 63 Catpart64.jpg|Part 64 Catpart65.jpg|Part 65 Catpart66.jpg|Part 66 Catpart67.jpg|Part 67 Catpart68.jpg|Part 68 Catpart69.jpg|Part 69 Catpart70.jpg|Part 70 Catpart71.jpg|Part 71 Catpart72.jpg|Part 72 Catpart73.jpg|Part 73 Catpart74.jpg|Part 74 Catpart75.jpg|Part 75 Catpart76.jpg|Part 76 Catpart77.jpg|Part 77 Catpart78.jpg|Part 78 Catpart79.jpg|Part 79 189041_199105656779761_144744035549257_649952_7759709_n.jpg|Part 80 Catpart81.jpg|Part 81 Category:Content Category:Series